fablesofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kael Alentyr
"I seek the answer to the question no one wants to ask. Are we truly worthy of living in this world? What makes our claim greater than any other?" Kael (Born 2319 I.C) was a High Elf born in the province of Saphery, the son of Milamber and Eldyssa Alentyr and younger brother of Remara. The scion of one of Ulthuan's most prestigious families, Kael showed from an early age that he was a being well tuned to the winds of magic (this came as no shock, considering his ancestry) and so went to study under the tutelage of the masters and scholars of the White Tower, where his father also taught. There he found a solace unlike he had ever known, he surrounded himself with countless tomes and absorbed all the knowledge he could and came to be regarded as quite solitary, even amongst the denizens of the White Tower. However, this lonely time only allowed him to increase his knowledge and skill with magic, and even as an apprentice he impressed his tutors. The world at large always fascinated Kael far more than any of his kin - he ever longed to look upon the crumbling spires of L'Anguille, to hear the bustling crowds of Altdorf, to delve deep into the secrets of a Dwarfen hold and to behold the majesty of forgotten Khemri. His older sister, Remara, was dear to him but she excelled in many ways where Kael did not - she was a rising magic pupil in her own right but possessed true political guile and charisma; a true heir to the house of Alentyr. This meant that Kael's own accomplishments were often overlooked, and while this caused some frustration it only encouraged him to increase his knowledge and arcane strength. Despite all this, Kael was a generous and kind soul, and believed that violence was only ever a last resort. Whilst he could set entire rooms ablaze with a click of his fingers, Kael always regarded his words and his mind as the most powerful weapons in his arsenal - all life was precious, so believed the young elf. Whilst he could prove awkward when it came to social situations, none could deny Kael's unbridled enthusiasm for existence and the mysteries it held. So, when his father tasked him with ascertaining the state of the Empire far across the sea, Kael could not have been more eager. Here was his chance to finally cross into the worlds he had only read about, now he could breach that threshold. However, the young Asur could never had known where that journey would take him - to depths where not only his skills were tested, but his heart and mind. There he would find his power grow exponentially, but at what cost does such tremendous strength come? Personality and Appearance "I am and always will be the optimist. The hoper of far-flung hopes. The dreamer of improbable dreams." Kael was of rather unremarkable appearance amongst his people, but he still carried the ineffable grace and sharp features of elvenkind. His hair was a fierce auburn, and despite his people's natural sharp features and otherwordly stride, he carried a far more approachable and compassionate air about himself. Those who encountered him could quickly mistake his appearance for being quite nonthreatening and without backbone, but within those slender limbs there was a great power and intelligence. Kael was small of stature, but nonetheless commanded enormous respect once he began speaking. While incredibly intelligent, Kael's personality was quite singular when compared to the harsh, unforgiving and cold nature of his kin. Where most High Elves were aloof, unapproachable, dismissive and condescending, Kael was exuberant, kind-hearted, hopeful and curious. His tireless studies at the White Tower had planted in him the seed of inquisitiveness in the world beyond Saphery and Ulthuan. He longed to see the places he had only read about. Kael had always had a gentle heart, and had wandered to distant places in his meditations and scrying exercises. He had seen suffering and violence but only from afar, but he knew that he had no taste for it. To Kael, all life was precious - even those of the lesser races. To cause wanton chaos was to only plummet the world into deeper darkness. Violence and murder would always be a last resort to Kael, he believed that there was always another way to resolve conflict. These beliefs were put to the test when he came to the Old World for the first time - tested when he saw the cowardice and ignorance of men, when he saw his friend and guardian perish, when he saw loyal soldiers betray their sworn leaders, and when he saw his own mentors betray him. There were many times that Kael could have abandoned his hope and his willingness to believe in the good of others - but he would not, who else in this world shared his hopeful perspective? He had to hold hard to these unique convictions. At times, Kael's intelligence made him awkward at casual conversation and at his worst, he would simply not believe that others could not contribute to a problem's solution. Despite his desire to appear approachable and warm, Kael was at times arrogant and no matter how hard he tried he would always be separate to those he wished to be close to. He was isolated from both his own people and those of the other races - and Kael knew it. It was difficult for many to discern, but through his bright eyes and warm smile, there was a deep sense of solitude and longing. Early Years "It escapes me how those that create such marvelous things, could be considered lesser realms. " Journey to the Old World "Send me, father. I bear no hatred in my heart for the lands and peoples across the sea, and will give you an honest account of their realms. If there is anything of note to report, I shall find it and return to you exactly as I left." Arrival in Hoscendorf "To see the words on a page become the sand on the shore beneath your feet. It's a wonderful thing." Allegiances Unveiled "All my life people have told me that the world is a dark, cruel place, but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" - Kael condemning the actions of High Loremaster Teclis. Siege of Nuln "So it seems like you're all here to take Nuln and determined to face me - how unfortunate for you! Hah! If you don't know, I am... Kael of Saphery, son of Milamber, student of the White tower, and heir to the House of Alentyr - and these words are the last you will ever hear. Understand - this world is protected, and you are undone." Onward to Eternity "Never be cruel, never be cowardly - and if you ever are, always make amends." Theme Category:High Elves